


let me be strong for you

by poppinparties



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week, Chisatae, Emotional Support, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Nightmares, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppinparties/pseuds/poppinparties
Summary: Chisato falls apart after a bad dream. Luckily, Tae is there to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Hanazono Tae/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	let me be strong for you

**Author's Note:**

> this ship tag is far too empty for my liking. but sometimes you just need to make your own food.

Chisato awoke with a start, struggling and gasping for breath, tears in her eyes. She could still hear the sounds of the director and Mother screaming at her, ringing loudly in her ears, because they just wouldn't, couldn't understand that she was _trying..._

With shaking fingers, she reached for her phone. 2:30 am. Saturday night. Well, Sunday morning really. No school. So surely, it would be OK... it wouldn't be so selfish to...

Before she could second guess herself, Chisato swallowed and dialled the familiar number, pressing the phone to her ear with the call volume turned down low. Despite the late hour, and the fact that it must have woken her up, Tae picked up on the first few rings.

"Chisa...?" Tae mumbled sleepily. She didn't sound annoyed, thank god. "It's really late... what's wrong?"

"Tae-chan, I... I had a... another..." Chisato cringed at her own voice, as she attempted to choke out her words through sobs. She sounded so _pathetic_ when she cried.

"Another nightmare?" Tae finished Chisato's sentence for her, because it was clear she couldn't do it herself. "Oh, Chisa... was it bad?" Her voice had immediately taken on a softer, gentler note. She sounded so soothing. Chisato closed her eyes, immediately feeling a little better. Just a little.

"Yes," She quietly replied. "Tae-chan, I... please. I need you." Her voice cracked slightly on her last sentence, and she cringed again. How and why Tae put up with her, she'd never understand.

And yet, Tae still did.

She could almost see Tae nodding thoughtfully as she spoke. "Chisa, hold on, OK? I'll be right there."

"Tae, you don't have to..."

"Yes. I do." Tae answered, more firmly. "I'll see you in a few minutes. I love you."

"...I love you too." Chisato whispered into the phone, after Tae had already hung up.

While she waited for Tae to arrive, Chisato quickly went to the bathroom to give her hair a bit of a brush and wipe her face with a wet cloth. She may have felt like a mess, but there was no need to let Tae see her looking like one.

True to her word, it was only minutes later when Chisato heard the soft _clink_ of metal against her windowsill. She got up from her bed and opened the curtains, looking out to see Tae already climbing the ladder. As always, the sight made her smile. Just a little.

"You know, Tae-chan..." Chisato murmured as she helped Tae in through the window. She'd definitely left in a hurry. She was still in her pyjamas, wearing only an oversized pink hoodie and some boots over them. "You could just text me when you get here and I'd open the door for you. You don't have to climb in the window."

"It wouldn't be as romantic that way." Tae swiftly replied, before pulling Chisato in for a quick hug and kiss. Chisato wanted to cling on, but let Tae pull away. It was pathetic enough she called her over here at all, she didn't want to act like a clingy child now that Tae had arrived. "I'm just lucky your window doesn't face the street. Otherwise I'd probably get arrested. You'd visit me in jail, right, Chisa?"

Despite how she was still feeling, Chisato giggled. Now that Tae was here, she felt... lighter. Safer. Like she could be a normal girl. Tae always made her feel that way. Around Tae, she didn't have to be Chisato Shirasagi, child actress and teen idol. She could just be Chisa, high school student, girlfriend, and stepmother of 20 rabbits.

She wouldn't trade it for anything.

After shutting the window, Chisato took Tae by the hand and lead her back over to the bed, where they both sat down against Chisato's pillows. Chisato was content to simply be beside each other, but Tae had other ideas, wrapping her arms around Chisato's waist and pulling her in between Tae's legs. She rested her chin on top of Chisato's head and let out a sigh of contentment. "You smell so nice, Chisa." She always did that whenever they cuddled. "You're so beautiful."

Chisato giggled softly and leaned back against Tae, closing her eyes. She not-so-secretly loved that Tae was taller than her, and that they could cuddle like this all the time, even when stood up.

She loved a lot about Tae.

"So... did you want to talk about it?" Tae gently prompted, one hand delicately stroking Chisato's hair. "The nightmare, I mean. You don't have to. But it might help."

Chisato sighed softly, turning her head slightly so she could bury her face in the crook of Tae's neck. "It was just... the same as usual," she replied eventually. "Nothing that matters anymore."

Tae paused for a moment to kiss the back of Chisato's head with a tenderness that made her want to cry again. "If it hurts you, it matters." She spoke matter-of-factly. "Your pain isn't any lesser than anybody else's, Chisa. You're so strong. But you don't have to be strong all the time, you know?" She dropped her hand back to Chisato's waist, wrapping both arms around her in a tight hug. Chisato gripped Tae's arms, never wanting to let go.

"You can let me be strong for you, if you want."

Chisato let out a long, shakey breath, before nodding quickly and promptly bursting into tears. True to her word, Tae became her strength. Steady and silent, she held on to Chisato with an iron grip that was still somehow delicate, listening to her cry and ramble on about her nightmare and her childhood and all the awful awful things about being a child celebrity without cutting a word in edgewise. Not until Chisato didn't have any woes left to tell.

And when Chisato finally collapsed against Tae's chest, tear-stained and exhausted but freer than she'd felt in a long time, her pillar of strength she called Tae was there to hold her until they both drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> emotional support gf tae... it's canon  
> kudos and especially comments much appreciated


End file.
